1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toys such as vehicles and figures having an action feature responsive to impact.
2. Background Art
There are toy vehicles in which a part breaks away or the entire body explodes as a result of the force of a crash on impact. Examples of such break-apart toy vehicles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,920; 3,734,500; 3,176,429; 2,757,482; and 2,597,094. While spectacular, such prior art toys do not realistically represent the change of appearance resulting from many of the collisions that actually occur involving the real-life vehicles. Moreover, the projecting pieces involved in such assemblies can present hazards and loose pieces tend to become lost. Figures or dolls have been provided with changeable faces or other parts of the body as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,538,638; 3,811,220; 4,030,239; and 4,030,240. In none of such prior art toys, however, does the part change appearance in response to impact but rather requires manual changing of the face or appendage, turning a knob or pushing a button.